


untitled (or, the one where zayn and harry cuddle)

by ladadadi



Series: Meme Fills [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i forgot i wrote this until i was transferring all my files to dropbox today.... the first thing i wrote for 1d fandom was g-rated fluff and the rest is FILTHY PORN, my life my choices</p><blockquote>
<br/><a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5001.html?thread=3759241#t3759241">zayn tucks harry into bed every night, caressing him and playing with his hair until he falls asleep.

a descriptive piece full of fluff please <3 </a><br/></blockquote>
    </blockquote>





	untitled (or, the one where zayn and harry cuddle)

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i wrote this until i was transferring all my files to dropbox today.... the first thing i wrote for 1d fandom was g-rated fluff and the rest is FILTHY PORN, my life my choices
>
>>   
> [zayn tucks harry into bed every night, caressing him and playing with his hair until he falls asleep. a descriptive piece full of fluff please <3 ](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5001.html?thread=3759241#t3759241)  
> 

By the time Zayn came out of the bathroom with a clean face and minty breath, Harry was already in his bed. He rolled onto his side to make room for Zayn as he slid under the covers, but as soon as he was settled Harry cuddled up against his side, head nestled against his collarbone and his bare legs pressed to Zayn's. It had been weird at first, Harry sleeping naked, but Zayn had gotten used to it pretty quickly. He wore boxers to bed himself, but the feel of Harry's skin against his was comforting, soothing even. Zayn half-suspected that once this tour was over it would be impossible for him to sleep by himself.

Harry shifted impatiently, so Zayn pulled the comforter up over Harry's shoulders and tucked it in around his neck. Immediately, Harry stilled and gave a happy sigh. His lips curled up at the corners when Zayn's fingers threaded through his hair, rubbing at his scalp and pulling gently at the masses of hair. "It's getting a bit long, don't you think?" Zayn murmured.

"Mm."

"I could cut it off, you know. You wouldn't even notice." And he wouldn't, as long as Zayn kept talking like this. It didn't matter what he said, really, Harry just liked to feel his voice rumbling through his chest. He placed his palm flat on Zayn's belly and rubbed his thumb over the spot just above his hip that always made Zayn shiver; Zayn stroked two fingers down the back of his neck in retaliation. Harry grinned and snuggled closer, and Zayn readjusted so Harry's head was on his shoulder with his face tucked against his neck. His breathing was slower now, heavier, so Zayn moved to stroking his arms, down his sides, the curve of his shoulderblade. A final skim down the spine and—there. Harry would be out cold for the next six hours at least. Zayn took a moment to look at him, face slack and childlike in sleep; finally, he pressed a kiss to Harry's hair, then reached over him and turned out the lights.


End file.
